


Not Leaving

by Maggie_Mae



Category: McFly
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, could be slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_Mae/pseuds/Maggie_Mae
Summary: A fight though none of them really know how it started. Shouting, crying and cuddles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me as a sudden idea and I somehow had that image of Tom and Dougie in my mind. This is what came out of it. Just a short little something for in-between. I imagine this to be set maybe some time in autumn of 2010.  
> I made a conscious decision not to give too much background, so everyone can interpret this the way they want to. 
> 
> Have fun!

Tom didn’t really know how it had started. It was nothing new that Dougie was suffering from extreme mood changes – he had been for some time now - and they’d all noticed that he was drinking a bit too much than could still be considered acceptable. As a band they had had more arguments in the past few months than in the entire time that they’d known each other. Tom and Dougie had clashed a few times too – and not just petty little rows that were easily solved and forgotten. Big arguments, fights and lots of shouting which was actually rather unusual for both of them.

Today had started pretty well – the four of them had come together to talk through some first ideas for stage design and merchandise for their next tour. Tom and Dougie had gone home to Tom’s together. They had started discussing what songs they should include in their set list on their way home and as soon as Tom had closed the door of his house behind them, things had somehow turned downhill from there. One word led to another, they had barely made it into the living room and Tom had no idea who had been the first to shout. Hell, he didn’t even know what their argument was about.

Dougie was now pacing across the room, having kicked off his shoes in one direction and thrown his jacket in another one.  
“It’s all fine by you”, he shouted, “as long as you’re the one who gets to say what is being done.”  
He pounded his fist into the wall.  
“You and Harry, you’re only happy if you get to tell others what to do. I don’t know why I’m even still in the band. I don’t know why I still put up with all that shit. It’s fucking shit, that’s what it is! That’s what we are.” 

He turned around and went over to the sofa, grabbed some cushions and threw them on the floor. A remote control that had been lying underneath them went flying as well, losing its batteries on the way. Dougie went in the direction of the door but Tom was of no mind to let him leave like that. 

He got up and walked across the room to Dougie, reaching the door before him and blocking it. Dougie turned around, swaying, his face flushed, tears in his eyes and still shouting at Tom, insults and other things, most of them incomprehensible, but Tom got the gist.  
“Just leave. Go away, leave me the fuck alone, I don’t want this. Go, you’re not interested in me anyway. Just fucking leave me alone!”  
Tom had never seen Dougie lose it like this, he had never seen him this desperate and upset. He looked like a child that didn’t even know exactly what it felt and he certainly didn’t look like he should be left alone like this.

Tom put his hands on Dougie’s shoulders and tried to look at him but Dougie avoided his eyes. He wriggled around, trying to get free, he hit and kicked, but Tom held onto him, held onto his shoulders, and didn’t let him go no matter how much of a fight Dougie put on or how loud he hurled abuse at him.  
When he didn’t give in, Tom put his arms around Dougie and pulled him in. He had a feeling that was the only thing he could do. Tom held Dougie when he sagged against him, held him while they both sank down to the floor in a huddle, held him tight when Dougie curled up to him, when he stopped shouting and started to sob. 

They sat like that for some time. Dougie clinging to Tom’s back with one hand, the other curled into his shirt at the front. Tom felt him shiver and he smelt the alcohol and felt helpless.  
“It’s okay, I’m here. I’m here, Doug, I’m not leaving you. It’s okay.”  
He tightened his arms around him when Dougie shook violently, listened to his sobbing and just kept talking, telling Dougie over and over again that he wasn’t alone, never would be.  
“It’s alright, you’re alright. I’m here, you’ll be okay. It’s alright.” 

Eventually Tom could make out small whimpers in between Dougie’s sobs.  
“Stay please, don’t leave me, stay. Don’t, don’t leave, please.”  
Tom tightened his embrace, stroking in slow, long motions across Dougie’s back, reassuring him that he was there.  
“Shhht, it’s alright. I’m here and I’m not leaving you, never. You’re not alone, Dougie. I’m not leaving.”


End file.
